kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen
Glen is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography In the world of Aatarsilu, Glen was not born into an extremely popular family. His family had a history of being looked down on and generally disliked by most of the people there, despite them being some of the most important people in that world; although not many people knew it. Glen's father, and his father's father before him, were keyblade wielders. His grandfather taught his father to use his keyblade to near perfection, as Glen's father would teach him. At least, that was the plan. Like a lot of Glen's family before him, Glen too went through the ceremony in which he was given access to the keyblade. He began training at the age of 4, and proved to be a natural with the keyblade, showing extremely quick learning and great potential. At the age of 16, Glen's father was asked to go on a mission said to be important. He left Glen with his mother and left as soon as he heard, however what he found at the mission's location was not a small group of heartless like he had been informed of. There were several large heartless. He fought bravely, but in the end he fell to them and was killed. Upon hearing the news, Glen went into a state of grief for weeks, and had all but forgotten the keyblade. However, his mother persuaded him to take up the keyblade again, telling Glen it would have been what his father had wanted; to complete his training and show just how strong he could be. A grief-stricken Glen summoned his keyblade and resolved to become as strong as he could possibly be, stronger than everyone else. He packed his things and left at once to find more keyblade wielders, in the hopes of continuing his tutelage. Story 'Baker Street' Glen was in Baker Street, trying to continue his training, when he met the others there. After seeing some of the others flying after Ratigan, he gave chase and assisted them, completing the last mission for that world. After completing the mission, Ratigan kidnapped Olivia's father and Glen gave chase, beginning a battle in which it was Glen, Eon, Raisor, and Aden vs Ratigan. After defeating the giant rat with the help of his newfound allies, Glen helped save Basil from falling and saw Ratigan's end. He then turned to his side as he heard a sound, revealing the keyhole to Baker Street. Before anyone else even had the chance, he quickly sealed the keyhole and moved on. 'Castle of Dreams' Glen arrived in the Castle of Dreams' Entrance Hall, surrounded by other keyblade wielders; one of them being Vanitas. Upon Vanitas going after Cinderella, Glen jumped onto his keyblade wielder and gave chase. It wasn't long before Glen and three other keyblade wielders were separated from the others that had gone after Vanitas. Glen helped escort Cinderella home, and was then shocked to see the Fairy Godmother appear, and even moreso when she cast a spell to make him mouse-sized again. He then set off with the other wielders to find Jaq. After walking for just a little bit among the small tunnels within the walls, they finally came across Jaq, who had the key. However, this was not the happy ending they had hoped for; the cat, Lucifer, showed up to have his chance at vengeance. Quickly the wielders defeated the feline, and then assisted Jaq with pushing the key underneath the door so that Cinderella could free herself. Cinderella unlocked the door and raced down to try on the slipper, and as Jaq celebrated their victory, a large amount of light enveloped the wielders and they found themselves back with everyone else. Glen then noticed that one of the keyblade wielders opened a portal to the land of departure, and hoping for another adventure he jumped onto his keyblade glider and followed. 'Land of Dragons' Upon landing at the world known as Land of Dragons, the first thing that he noticed was that both Flora and Karina were dressed in male clothing, and he risked a snicker or two upon discovering that. After he realized that he was again with Raizor, a huge shadow appeared on a rock nearby, one of a terrifying dragon. Instinctively, Glen leaped into action and tried to attack the giant beast, only to discover it was a small red dragon named Mushu! Mushu, despite being small in size, seemed to have an ego to rival even the most stuck up celebrities; something that Glen found amusing but slightly annoying. After talking with Mushu and Mulan, who preferred to be called Ping, Glen decided that he would help them out. The first task was one that was not simple; the party had to track down Shan-Yu inside a cave. What they found within the cave was not Shan-Yu, but rather a heartless ambush. After an intense battle the wielders and Ping emerged victorious, but their victory was short-lived, for while they fought the rest of the camp had been all but wiped out. Amongst their grieving, the party spotted Shan-Yu headed towards the mountain top. Giving chase, the party emerged in time for an avalanche to sweep towards them. Scrambling for cover, they found it in the form of a small rock on the mountain. As the blanket of snow passed them, Shang now discovered Mulan's deception, and the party's assistance. In return for saving his life, however, he simply dismissed them from the army. As the party were preparing to say goodbye to Mulan, and feeling sorry for not being able to help much, they saw a new survivor emerge from the snow; Shan-Yu had survived. Not only that, but he looked to be headed in the direction of the palace to the emperor of China. Swooping into action, the party began hurrying after the army that they had been dismissed from. Right before they got to the palace, a new figure was revealed before Glen, one that some of the others knew; Nequa. At first he did not know whether she was an ally or not, but her actions quickly proved that she was most certainly not on their side. Thankfully, she did not try to fight them though, she merely taunted them and then left. Moving on, they continued towards the palace. Upon arrival, the party saw Shan-Yu attempting to make the emperor bow to him, which the emperor refused to do. Due to a lucky distraction, Shang was able to leap down and land a couple of hits on Shan-Yu, causing him to release the emperor. Immediately, Shang helped the emperor to his feet and took him inside the palace to safety. Shan-Yu tried to follow, but the party intercepted him; there was absolutely no way they were letting him through, and they engaged the hun in battle to stop him. After defeating Shan-Yu, a new problem was faced; sealing the keyhole. Despite Glen wanting to seal it himself, the party allowed for Flora to do it, although not without assistance from Glen. The boy used gravity magic to raise the people in the area, despite their cries of anger, and made room for Flora to seal the keyhole. Once that was done, he left and headed back to the land of departure. 'Corona' After trying and failing to find more information on how Blaze used time travel in the Land of Departure, Glen departed for the world known as Corona, finding it visually appealing to him. He found himself in front of a large castle, and gazed at it longingly for a few moments, before engaging in conversation with another young man who was also observing the castle. The man turned out to be Flynn Rider, a thief who would not hesitate to betray them, as he clearly proved when he abandoned Glen, Cat, and Etrius to fend off the castle guards. Glen took his aggression out on the guards, and with the help of Etrius and Cat, the three of them escaped the clutches of the royal guards and began searching for Flynn Rider. It wasn't long before the trio found their way to a tower, the entrance to which had been hidden by bushes and would have remained so were it not for Cat, and they made the decision to search inside the tower. While Cat and Etrius chose to fly through the window to the tower on their keyblade gliders, Glen surprisingly did the more subtle thing and merely climbed it, although it was no easy feat for him. Once inside the tower, he noticed a mysterious girl with long, blonde hair was inside, and Cat was attempting to greet her, through revealing things about the party. Glen did not like this one bit, and decided rather than being nice to the girl, intimidation may work better. He was completely wrong. After a failed attempt, he was knocked out cold by the girl with a frying pan. Upon regaining consciousness through a somewhat disgusting method, the young keyblade wielder witnessed what was the beginnings of a deal between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, who had supposedly been a captive by Rapunzel earlier. Leaving the tower now, Glen once again chose the more subtle approach while the others did not, however things did not go as smoothly as they had on the ascent, and he fell from the tower only to land painfully on the ground. Departing for a place called "The Snuggly Duckling" it was mentioned several times that Etrius and Cat thought someone was following them, but Glen didn't believe them and called them both insane, Etrius especially, which prompted Etrius to try to threaten him. Not buying it, Glen was unfazed and even insulted him again. Boy was he shocked when it was revealed that Etrius was right and he was wrong; they had been followed. The girl that had followed them began questioning whether the group had good intentions or not, and this reminded Glen of his past and his home, causing him to, for once, be incredibly serious. Once this conversation had finished, he headed back to Rapunzel and Flynn and made to continue moving towards the Snuggly Duckling. Arriving at the Snuggly Duckling, Glen did not like its outside appearance at all, thinking it childish. Upon discovering what it was like inside though, he quickly found himself warming to it, especially the bar. He began chugging down drink after drink, conversing with a small elderly man dressed in nothing but a diaper, much to his party's dislike. After a confrontation with Cat, Glen slumped against a wall and continued his drink, at least he did until Etrius smashed the glass he was holding, which was full to the brim with alcohol. Drunken rage taking over, the young keyblade wielder staggered over towards Etrius and leaped at him, attempting to avenge his lost glass, only to be stopped by Kaida who fell over with him. After a few drunken words, he fell backwards onto his butt. Soon after, the group found themselves walking through a tunnel and back to the kingdom. Upon reaching it, there was a festival going on, which the party decided to attend while Flynn and Rapunzel went to explore the floating lights. Amidst the festivities, they encountered the kingdom's groundskeeper, Lauriam, who explained the origins of the celebration to them. This explanation convinced Glen that it was in fact Kaida who was the lost princess. He made the decision to take her to see 'the floating lights', and began running in that direction. When he arrived, he saw Flynn and Rapunzel on a boat, and convinced Flynn was up to no good he began swimming towards the two. Before he could get there, however, Vanitas showed up, with Gothel as hostage, and began almost taunting the party, before making a final remark and telling Rapunzel to go the tower alone if she wanted to see Gothel again. Immediately after, the royal guards came to investigate things, and when seeing the party they began making a move to arrest them, but had their attention drawn away by Flynn Ryder, revealing himself to have the actual name of Eugene Fitzherbert. Normally, Glen would have protested and stayed to fight, but this was not the first time he had encountered Vanitas, and it would not be the last. He saw what Vanitas did as cowardly, and his actions reminded him of his own past, something that upset him greatly. He began speaking of killing Vanitas, and took off much faster than usual back towards the tower, with every intent to kill. After passing through the Snuggly Duckling once more and Kaida discovering the location of the tower once more, the group continued onwards towards the tower, Glen slowing down ever so slightly due to not knowing the way. It wasn't long before they ran into a Thresholder, the heartless seemingly guarding a door. There was no time to wait, no moments available for hesitation, so with a shout Glen raised Oathkeeper and ran straight at the beast, aiming to take it down quickly and continue on. Personality Glen is aggressive, somewhat confident in his ability, wants to surpass others and become stronger. He tries to be friendly, and quite often succeeds, but he doesn't like to show the more negative emotions he has. To most people, it appears as though Glen doesn't take things all that seriously, which for the most part he doesn't. He likes to mess around with people, poke fun at others for a laugh, and generally cause a little trouble if it means he doesn't get bored. Despite his outward appearance of not caring, Glen enjoys not being alone and feeling as though he fits in. Were it not for the few friends he has, there's a good chance he would fall to darkness altogether. What's most important to you? Becoming stronger. What do you want outta life? To change the past, and acquire the strength necessary to protect the future. What are you afraid of? Being completely alone and failing my goals. After his trial of the heart in the castle of illusions, Glen's answers changed to better reflect his ideals and new perspective of things. What's most important to you? 'Doing whatever it takes to protect those I consider close to me, and emerging victorious in every battle. '''What do you want outta life? '''To survive long enough to avenge Aatarsilu's destruction, and then live as normal a life as possible. '''What are you afraid of? '''Building myself up only to fail in the end anyway. Appearance Glen is only 5"7 in height, and he looks to be very fit but not particularly muscular, his skin is also very pale. He has somewhat short, messy brown hair and he has gentle blue eyes. Quite often he wears dark clothing, gunner.jpg|Glen - Ranger White Mage Glen.jpg|Glen - White Mage black mage Glen.jpg|Glen - Black Mage Monk Glen.jpg|Glen - Monk Soldier Glen.jpg|Glen - Soldier Ninja Glen.jpg|Glen's appearance as a ninja particularly fond of hoodies and cloaks. After Chapter 21, he begins wearing his signature scarf, a gift that his father presented him when he was showing good progression with learning how to use the keyblade. His attire changes depending on the job he has equipped. Stats Abilities *Air Combo Plus *Blend (equipped) *High Jump (Equipped) *BattleCry *Combo (Equipped) *Combo Plus (Equipped) *Guard *Dodge roll (Equipped) *Item Boost *EXP Writer I (equipped) *EXP Writer II (equipped) *Magic Lock-On *Aerial Sweep *Cheer *Second Wind *Second Chance (Equipped) *Damage Syphon * Gift * Lucky Lucky * Cover * MP Haste * Explosion (Equipped) * Aerial Finish (Equipped) * All AP Used Skills Physical *Strike Raid (Equipped) *Poison Edge (Equipped) *Fire Strike *Sliding Dash *Barrier Surge *Zantetsuken (Equipped) *Fist Bump (Equipped) *Dolphin's blow - ONLY WITH MONK *Cross-slash - ONLY WITH SOLDIER *Ninja Vanish - ONLY WITH NINJA Magical *Fira *Gravira *Blizzard *Cure *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Mushu *Summon: Basil *Summon: Maximus *Mine Shield *Stopga *Thundara *Aero *Magnify *Faith *Seeker Mine Other *Reluctancy *Launch *April Showers Limits *Trip Around the Sun *Wrath of the warrior *Warrior Plus *Dragonblaze (Equipped) *Symphonia *Reckless Abandon (Equipped) Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Elementary *Frolic Flame *Two halves of a hidden dragon keyblade *Oathkeeper (Equipped) *Unbound +1 (3 wiki pages worked on in total) *Umbrella *Destiny's Embrace *Sweet Memories *Starseeker *Last Legacy (Equipped) Accessories *White Fang *Holy Circlet *Energy Bangle (Equipped) *Speed Chain Items *Ether *Balloon Letter *Hi-Ether *Phoenix Down *Hi-Potion *Hi-Potion (Equipped) *Ultra-Potion (Equipped) *Elixir (Equipped) *Elixir (Equipped) Jobs *Default *Monk *Soldier *Ninja (Equipped) Achievements Gameplay *'Struggler: Deal more than 100 damage in a battle - Completed *'Dominator:' Deal more than 300 Damage in battle.- Completed *'Destroyer:' Deal more than 650 Damage in battle. - Completed *'Executioner: '''Deal more than 1,000 Damage in battle. - '''Incomplete' *'Fire!': Obtain the Fire, Fira, and Firaga spells -''' Incomplete''' *'Fire Starter: '''Obtain more than 5 fire commands - '''Incomplete' *'Flurry of Dancing Flames: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Fire -' Incomplete''' *'Deep Freeze!: '''Obtain the Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga spells - '''Incomplete' *'Ice Breaker: '''Obtain more than 5 ice commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Chilly Academic: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Ice.- '''Incomplete' *'Thunder!: '''Obtain the Thunder, Thundara, and Thundaga spells - '''Incomplete' *'Conductor: '''Obtain more than 5 thunder commands.- '''Incomplete' *'Savage Nymph: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Thunder.- '''Incomplete' *'Wind!: '''Obtain the Aero, Aerora, and Aeroga spells- '''Incomplete' *'Storm Bringer: '''Obtain more than 5 wind commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Whirlwind Lancer: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Wind.- '''Incomplete' *'Force!: '''Obtain the Gravity, Gravira, and Graviga spells- '''Incomplete' *'Gravity Defier: '''Obtain more than 5 Space commands.- '''Incomplete' *'Freeshooter: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Space. - '''Incomplete' *'Stop!: '''Obtain the Stop, Stopra, and Stopga spells - '''Incomplete' *'Time Traveler: '''Obtain more than 5 time commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Gambler of Fate: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Time. - '''Incomplete' *'Quake!: '''Obtain the Mine Square, Mine Shield, and Mine Seeker spells - '''Incomplete' *'Earth Shaker: '''Obtain more than 5 earth commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Silent Hero: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Earth. - '''Incomplete' *'Dance water Dance!: '''Obtain the Balloon, Balloonra, and Balloonga spells - '''Incomplete' *'Wave crasher: '''Obtain more than 5 water commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Melodious Nocturne: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Water. - '''Incomplete' *'Heal!: '''Obtain the Cure, Cura, and Curaga spells - '''Incomplete' *'Light! Give me power!: '''Obtain more than 5 light commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Savior: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Light. - '''Incomplete' *'Darkness!: '''Obtain the Dark spells - '''Incomplete' *'I'm not afraid of the darkness!: '''Obtain more than 5 dark commands. - '''Incomplete' *'Hellbringer: '''Defeat the Elemental Guardian of Darkness. - '''Incomplete' *'Summon me Once...: '''Obtain a summon - '''Complete' *'Courage!: '''Obtain 7 summons.- '''Incomplete' *'Give me Strength!: '''Obtain 13 Summons - '''Incomplete' *'Master Summoner: '''Obtain 5 Controlled, Auto, and Immediate Summons as well as the summoner job class - '''Incomplete' *'Amateur Warrior: '''Reach 25 Base Strength - '''Complete' *'Experienced Warrior: '''Reach 50 Base Strength - '''Incomplete' *'Veteran Warrior: '''Reach 75 Base Strength - '''Incomplete' *'Invincible Courage: '''Reach 100 Base Strength - '''Incomplete' *'Amateur Hunter: '''Reach 25 Base Speed - '''complete' *'Experienced Hunter: '''Reach 50 Base Speed - '''Incomplete' *'Veteran Warrior: '''Reach 75 Base Speed - '''Incomplete' *'Agile and Bold: '''Reach 100 Base Speed - '''Incomplete' *'Amateur Guardian: '''Reach 15 Base Defense- '''Incomplete' *'Experienced Guardian: '''Reach 30 Base Defense - '''Incomplete' *'Veteran Guardian: '''Reach 45 Base Defense - '''Incomplete' *'Kindness to Aid Friends: '''Reach 60 Base Defense - '''Incomplete' *'Amateur Mystic: '''Reach 25 Base Magic - '''Incomplete' *'Experienced Mystic: '''Reach 50 Base Magic - '''Incomplete' *'Veteran Mystic: '''Reach 75 Base Magic - '''Incomplete' *'Inner Strength: '''Reach 100 Base Magic - '''Incomplete' *'My player has two jobs!: '''Obtain 2 or more jobs - '''Incomplete' *'Rough Economy: '''Obtain 6 or more jobs - '''Incomplete' *'Jack of all Trades: '''Obtain 10 or more jobs - '''Incomplete' *'Quartered Arise!: '''Reach level 25 - '''Complete' *'Median Meltdown: '''Reach level 50 - '''Incomplete' *'Time to Grind: '''Reach level 75 - '''Incomplete' *'Zero to Hero: '''Reach level 100 - '''Incomplete' 'Story' *'Novice Writer: '''Post 60 replies with more than 100 words - '''Complete' *'Experienced Writer: '''Post 45 replies with more than 500 words - '''4/45' *'Veteran Writer: '''Post 25 replies with more than 1,000 words - '''1/25' *'Writer's Craft: '''Post 10 replies with more than 2,000 words - '''0/10' *'Taciturn Observer: '''Post 5 replies with more than 1,000 words without your character speaking '''0/5' *'Part of the Gang: '''Post 100 times '- Complete''' *'A Noted Player: '''Post 250 times - '''232/250' *'Quite the Accomplished Player: '''Post 500 times - '''232/500' *'You're Here Forever: '''Post 1,000 times - '''232/1000' *'Conversation Starter: '''Post 5 times during an Investigation mission - '''Complete' *'Social Butterfly: '''Post 15 times during an Investigation mission - '''Complete' *'DUDE! SHUT UP!: '''Post 30 times during an Investigation mission - '''Complete' *'Partygoer: '''Party with more than 15 different people (Must have been there at the end of the world's story, not counting Reunions) - '''Incomplete' *'First Departure: '''Visit a world! - '''Complete' *'Enthusiastic Vagabond: '''Visit 5 worlds! - '''Complete' *'Frequent Glider: '''Visit 10 worlds! - '''8/10' *'Contracted: '''Be a part of SOS for a year - '''Complete' *'Dual Year: '''Be a part of SOS for 2 years - '''Complete' *'Trifecta: '''Be a part of SOS for 3 years - '''2/3' *'Diploma: '''Be a part of SOS for 4 years or more - '''2/4' *'Locksmith: '''Seal a world's keyhole - '''Complete' *'A Classic Example: '''Get voted as Player of the Month - '''Incomplete' *'"Couldn't have done it without ya!": '''Achieve MVP status upon completion of a world. - '''Complete' *'Simple and Clean: '''Be shipped with another character by at least 7 players. Players must mention so in a post. - '''Incomplete' *'Hellfire Fighter: '''Defeat a member of the Hellfire Club - '''Incomplete' *'Aced It!: '''Beat the Mark of Mastery Exam and become a Keyblade Master - '''Incomplete' *'Disney Prime: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney medium from 1927-1949 - '''Complete' *'Disney Fable: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney film from 1950-1967 - '''Complete' *'Disney Dark Ages: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney film from 1968-1988 - '''Incomplete' *'Disney Renaissance: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney film from 1989-1999 - '''Complete' *'Disney Struggle: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney film from 2000-2008 - '''Incomplete' *'Disney Rebirth: '''Travel to a world based on a Disney film from 2009-Present - '''Complete' *'Disney Fan: '''Travel to a world based from each of the 6 Eras - '''4/6' Community *'Connected: '''Join the Skype Chat - '''Complete' *'Did you know?: '''Post 5 Trivia facts about your character - '''Complete' *'What's your Sign?: '''List some of your unique personality traits on your character's wiki page - '''Complete' *'Origins: '''Type out your Character's full Bio - '''Complete' *'This is My Story...: '''Go above and beyond, by writing your character's beginnings in great details. - '''Complete' *'Hero's Comeback: '''Return to the roleplay after an absence exceeding six months. - '''SHAME ON THE DESERTERS WHO COMPLETE THIS' *'Council, Gather!: '''Be inducted into the SOS council, to assist in the massive roleplay experience. - '''Complete' *'Winnie the Ruth: '''Beat 100 Acre Ball Park - '''Complete' *'Seeing Spots: '''Find one of the 99 Dalmatian puppies - '''Complete' *'WINNER: '''Win any lottery prize. - '''Incomplete' *'MunnySaver: '''Accumulate 10,000 Munny at one point - '''Incomplete' *'Microphone Jitters: '''Perform 1 Musical Mission - '''Complete' *'Make Mine Music: '''Perform 7 Musical Missions - '''Complete' *'Melody Time: '''Perform 15 Musical Missions - '''9/15' *'Musical Master: '''Perform 10 chorus songs, 10 Duets, 10 Monthly Exclusives and 10 Solos- '''2/10 chorus, 0/10 duets, 3/10 monthly exclusives, 6/10 solos' Rewards * Has 1x item ticket * Has 1x job ticket Trivia *His home world, Aatarsilu, is an anagram of Australia, where the creator of the character Glen resides. *Glen is left handed. *In Baker Street, when meeting other keyblade wielders there, he held his keyblade up as a sign of his friendliness whilst he was utilising his keyblade glider, leading to him falling to the ground and turning his keyblade back into its glider form just in time, hinting that he doesn't always think things through. *The first keyhole that Glen sealed was in Baker Street, making sure he got to it before the others did. *Glen strongly prefers to use Physical skill commands as opposed to magical ones. *Glen was once double-teamed and made the bitch of both a hun and a bird at the same time, to the great amusement of everyone in the rp. *Glen is very sexist, but does not show it. However, the first thing that Glen puts it down to when a female suddenly snaps at him is that they are on their period. *Glen, at times, can be very clumsy. An example of this is when he tried to turn his keyblade glider around in Corona, only to fall off of it. *Either a mere mention of his background, or something that reminds him of it, can be enough to turn the usual cheerful, joking Glen into a darker, far more serious character. *Legends speak of a man who once got a woman to apologize to him at a mere single request. Glen is that man. Praise be unto him. *Glen is a mixture of both a happy drunk and one prone to drunken rage, as could be seen when he attempted to start a brawl over the simple loss of his drink. *At one stage, Glen attempted to defy the almighty Krowley. He failed. Horribly. *Upon embracing his inner power as a monk, Glen used Dragon's Rage and kicked a large body heartless around the world. *Glen made Karina cry, and blamed her for Eon, Etrius, and Seiza's disappearance. Category:Characters